Niñero Por Una Noche
by agemoniobelen
Summary: que pasa si una amiga tiene una hermanita meno y no sabia que tenia y terminas siendo el niñero de esa niña eso le paso a nuestro querido amigo Glitch


**hola a todos se me ocurrió este corto ****espero que les guste en verdad**

**nota: Dance Central no me pertenece **

**ya para no aburrir que comience el corto **

* * *

Niñero Por Una Noche

Punto de vista de Emilia ...

Era una hermosa mañana cuando desperté en casa de mis padres, era tranquilo y en paz, mis padres seguían dormidos claro ellos llegaron tarde anoche y es viernes el único día en que no tienen trabajo, yo seguía en mi cuarto hasta que…

Toc toc ... toc ... ...

-Emilia? Estas despierta? –se escuchaba la voz de mi hermana de siete años Zoe

-si estoy despierta, porque la pregunta? –dije acercándome a la puerta, cuando abro la puerta me encuentro a Zoe con un calcetín puesto y el otro en la mano, el cabello alborotado y con un osito de peluche en la otra mano –que te paso? Porque estas así? –le pregunte, en ese momento no sabía si reírme o no.

-yo solita me estaba vistiendo –Zoe me dijo con una sonrisa, Salí de mi habitación y le dije a Zoe que la ayudaría a vestirse, porque no iba a dejar a mi hermana de siete años estar así?, Zoe asintió y las dos nos fuimos acomodarla, ya mi hermana tenía la camiseta, el pantalón, y los calcetines puestos, pero donde esta niña coloco los zapatos? –Zoe donde colocaste los zapatos –le pregunte.

-en la cocina hay uno –fue lo que me respondió, porque siempre Zoe tiene que extraviarlos zapatos la última vez aparecieron en la ducha, baje a buscar el zapato, lo busque por toda la cocina hasta que por fin apareció, pero en el horno, suspire y volví a subir, cuando entre a la habitación de Zoe, ella estaba saltando en la cama.

-Zoe te vas a caer –le dije, Zoe me miro y dejo de saltar sentándose en la cama, yo le sonreí colocándole el zapato, el otro zapato gracias al cielo apareció en el armario

-Emilia a dónde vas a ir? –escuche a mi hermana decir cuando le estaba colocando el otro zapato

-voy a salir un rato –le dije, vi que Zoe se colocó triste, yo casi que no estoy en casa, mis padres trabajan, yo o estoy ensayando con Bodie o estoy en la DCI, mi hermana la dejan donde los abuelos o con una niñera, casi no estoy con ella

-ah! Pero vas a regresar? –me pregunto mi hermana, yo la mire y asentí dándole un abrazo.

-por supuesto que si, no te voy a dejar sola –dije sonriéndole, Zoe sonrió parándose de un salto, reí y voltee a ver el reloj, oh no! Voy a llegar tarde –Zoe ya me tengo que ir –dije mirándola, Zoe me miro y se notaba su tristeza porque me tenía que ir –Zoe yo voy a regresar no te preocupes –añadí antes de bajar

Al momento en que baje me dirigí a la puerta, no obstante de voltear, vi que mi hermana se había asomado, le sonreí y me despedí para luego salir y dirigirme a la DCI, al momento de llegar volteo a ver por todos lados y ninguna señal de Bodie, en donde se habrá metido? ,seguí buscándolo y sin éxito, a mitad de camino me encontré con Taye, bueno al menos no estaré sola pensé.

-hola Taye –dije saludándola, ella se me acerco sonriendo

-hola Emilia –me dijo ella aun sonriendo –oye creo que estás buscando a Bodi, verdad? –me pregunto, yo asentí –él está con Mo, Maccoy, Ángel, y Glitch en la sala principal –me dijo señalando el lugar, le agradecí y fui a buscarlo.

Al momento en que estaba llegando los oía reírse, típico de los chicos siempre riéndose por boberías, a mitad de camino me encontré con Dare que estaba bastante alegre de lo normal, me pregunto por qué?

-hola Emilia! –me dijo alegre y gritando, yo le devolví el saludo el saludo –oye Emi, vas a venir hoy a la fiesta en mi casa? –antes que me negara o pudiera decir una palabra Dare no me dejo –yo quiero que estés hay! –añadió con una tonalidad de voz bastante alta que casi me deja sorda, DIOS QUE PULMONES TIENE?!, antes que pudiera decir algo Dare se despide y siguió, creo que fue donde Taye porque el grito de Dare saludando, yo seguí caminando a pocos metros de la sala principal hasta que….

-EH! Bodie hay viene Emilia –le oí decir a Ángel, que fastidioso como Aubrey lo soporta?

-JA, JA que gracioso –dije con sarcasmo, note que Maccoy, Mo, y Glitch se empezaron a reír, yo los ignore y me acerque a Bodie –tengo que hablar con tigo –le dije note que me observo confundido, y también que los demás se miraron –EN PRIBADO! –dije entre dientes, ambos salimos al pasillo y aun Bodie me seguía mirando extraño.

-ok? Am… que querías decirme Emilia? –me pregunto, porque pone esa cara POR DIOS!

-es para decirte lo de la fiesta de Dare –antes que pudiera seguir Bodie me interrumpe

-sí, yo ya lo sé es hoy porque? –me pregunto, yo nada más la mire

-es que, yo le prometí a mi hermana que estaría con ella hoy –dije, Bodie sabia cuántos años tenía Zoe, y la ilusión de mi hermana de que yo estaría con ella era bastante

-bueno, eso es un dilema muy grande, si no vas donde Dare, ella se va a enojar y tú le prometiste a tu hermanita estar con ella –él me dijo, vi que estaba pensando un plan –y tus padre? –me pregunto

-mis padres es típico que salgan los viernes, y la niñera de Zoe está enferma –dije, y en verdad no puedo dejar a Zoe sola, solo tiene siete años y es muy traviesa

-la última manera seria buscar una niñera de último momento pero será difícil –me dijo, no enserio difícil, yo no voy a dejar que un extraño cuide a mi hermanita Bodie está loco!

-ok, vamos a ver qué pasa –dije mirándolo con seriedad, Bodie asintió para luego volver con los demás chicos, pasaron dos horas y me fui a casa, al momento de entrar escuche unos pasos rápidos

-Emilia volviste! –escuche un grito, cuando miro las escaleras Zoe las estaba bajando corriendo y su rostro se notaba contento.

-hola Zoe, ves te dije que iba a regresar –dije sonriendo, note que Zoe seguía saltando de alegría, ambas íbamos a subir hasta que…

Toc toc ... toc ... ...

Quien será el que está tocando?, me pregunte, me acerque a la puerta y me sorprendí de ver a Bodie, Mo, y Glitch? Que están haciendo aquí? Me pregunte extrañada –hola chicos, que están haciendo aquí? –les dije cruzándome de brazos

-vaya que forma de saludar Emilia –me dijo Glitch con sarcasmo, tan pequeño y sarcástico no me sorprende pensé.

-porque están aquí? –les pregunte con seriedad, los chicos se miraron entre sí, por favor como si nunca me hubiesen visto enojada

-oye te vinimos a buscar, porque más estaríamos -me dijo Mo riendo, yo solo los mire, estos no saben que debo cuidar a Zoe, POR DIOS!

-no puedo salir, me tengo que quedar cuidando a Zoe –yo les dije con "algo" de enojo, note que Glitch me observaba dudoso, claro es el único que no sabía de mi hermana de siete años

-Emilia, una pregunta? –me dijo Glitch, porque no me sorprende pensé con sarcasmo –quien es Zoe? –añadió, porque no me sorprende

-es la hermana menor de Emilia –dijo Bodie volteándolo a ver, a la vez note que Mo y Bodie se miraron y luego sonrieron, que estarán tramando esos dos?.

Punto de vista de Glitch…

Estaba en la sala principal con Mo, Ángel, Maccoy, y Bodie, estábamos hablando de las locuras que les habíamos hecho a las chicas la semana pasada hasta que oí a Ángel decir….

\- EH! Bodie hay viene Emilia –dijo Ángel, Emilia se notaba algo molesta por eso.

\- JA, JA que gracioso –dijo Emilia sarcásticamente, Mo, Maccoy y yo nos reímos, porque alguien había cayado a Ángel y fue gracioso, le oí decir a Emilia que tenía que hablar con Bodie, creo que no fui el único que la miro extrañado, algunos se miraron entre sí, y luego la oí decir que quería hablar con él en privado, me pregunto de que será lo que le querrá decir?

-oye hermano, que estás pensando? –me dijo Mo sacándome de mis pensamientos, yo lo mire por un momento

-no, no estaba pensando en nada, porque? –yo le dije, Mo aun me miraba sin creerme, ok?, esto es incómodo porque los demás me empezaron a mirar raro otra vez –hermano deja de verme así?! –añadí un poco enojado

-oye, no te enojes solo preguntaba ok? –me dijo, respire por un segundo –hermano te sientes bien? –le oí decir a Mo

-am… si porque la pregunta? –le dije algo extrañado, antes que Mo me dijera algo entro Bodie

-oye Bodie que paso?, que quería decirte Emilia? –pregunto Maccoy típico de Maccoy pensé

-de cosas de la vida, nada más –dijo Bodie, ok que estará ocultando ahora? Pensé, seguimos hablando, riendo hasta que paso rápido el tiempo llegando la hora de volver a casa

-oye Glitch listo para la fiesta de Dare? –me pregunto Mo, yo lo mire y sonreí

-pues claro que sí, porque más no lo estaría –dije riéndome un poco, antes de que pudiéramos salir un grito nos llamó la atención

-Mo, Glitch! Esperen! –dijo Bodie corriendo hacia donde estábamos, me pregunto qué querrá?

-que paso Bodie? Porque el apuro? Que sucedió? –pregunto Mo, yo solo los mire también preguntándome que había pasado

-no, no pasó nada malo –dijo Bodie, idiota me asusto –solo era para preguntarle si habían visto a Emilia? –pregunto, por eso nos llamaba?

-ella se había ido antes que los demás, porque? –le dije, vaya nos asustó pensé que era algo no se grabe, en eso note que Bodie había llamado a Mo aparte, me pregunto de que hablaran?, Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no note que me llamaban

-Glitch! Hombre despierta! –dijeron en unicion Bodie y Mo, por favor no soy sordo!

-QUE?! –dije enfadado, note que ellos se miraron entre sí, ok? Esto es más incómodo que lo que había pasado en la sala principal

-hermano, vamos acompañar a Bodie, a buscar a Emilia –me dijo Mo, de eso estaban hablando media hora? Genial pensé con sarcasmo, en eso los tres no dirigimos a casa de Emilia, después de cuatro horas caminando al fin llegamos, yo me acerque a la puerta tocándola para que Emilia nos abriera, al momento de que ella nos abrió note que estaba sorprendida y confundida de vernos

\- hola chicos, que están haciendo aquí? –pregunto cruzándose de brazos, se nota que no esta muy feliz de vernos

\- vaya que forma de saludar Emilia –dije con algo de sarcasmo, creo que no fue una buena idea, juro de que su enojo creció? Más no lo sé?

\- porque están aquí? –pregunto ella con seriedad, yo solo la mire, ok? Se enojo

\- oye te vinimos a buscar, porque más estaríamos –dijo Mo riendo, hermano tienes que reírte enserio? Pensé, Emilia solo nos miró, ya es el colmo de lo incómodo.

\- no puedo salir, me tengo que quedar cuidando a Zoe –dijo Emilia enojada, un segundo quien es Zoe?

\- Emilia, una pregunta? –dije en eso note que los tres me miraron raro, es enserio otra vez?! –quien es Zoe? –añadí

\- es la hermana menor de Emilia –me dijo Bodie volteando a verme, en eso note que Bodie y Mo se miraron y luego me miraron con una sonrisa, lo que estén tramando no es bueno

-oye Emilia no te acuerdas de lo que te había dicho, de la niñera de último momento? –dijo Bodie aun no borrando esa sonrisa, esto ya me está asustando, yo mire a Emilia que también estaba confundida

-sí, porque? –dijo ella, Bodie y Mo me miraron en ese momento, esto no me gusta.

-porque ya la encontramos –le oí decir a Mo, en eso me empujaron en frente –vez hay esta la niñera de Zoe –añadió Mo, porque todo lo malo me tiene que pasar a mi?

-alto, alto, que, QUE?! –dije sorprendido, que amigos tan crueles pensé, Emilia me miro extrañada por tan inesperado momento

-no estoy segura de esto, Zoe es algo… Traviesita y dejar que Glitch la cuide, no se? –dijo dudando, por favor di que no, por favor di que no! Dije internamente

-vamos, y además la fiesta de Dare se puede salir de control, y sabes lo que paso la última vez, y será muy incómodo para un niño como Glitch, verdad Mo? –dijo Bodie, Mo asintió, no pues que amigo tan leal pensé, note que Emilia lo estaba pensando y por mi mala suerte acepto, porque esto me tenía que pasar?!

-ok Glitch escucha, Zoe es extremadamente inquieta más de tremenda, no la dejes comer caramelos por algo lo digo, vota o esconde los zapatos, no la dejes ver televisión hasta muy tarde, si tratas que duerma tienes que contarle un cuento o cantarle, entendiste? –me dijo, yo solo asentí, genial iba a pasar el viernes cuidando a una niña –AH!, y cuidado con sus bromas, y es bastante escurridiza –añadió, esto ya no puede empeorar?, Emilia me entrego un papel con el número de teléfono de ella, verdad que ella lo cambio

-hermano suerte –me dijo Mo, yo lo mire "algo" enojado, es lo que me dirá después de apuñalarme por la espalda pensé, cuando ellos se fueron yo entre a la casa serrando la puerta tras de mi

Mire a todos lados y no estaba la niña, Zoe es que se llama? –ok en donde está la pequeña? –me dije, al momento de voltear me sorprendí, ok casi me da un infarto del susto que hubiese aparecido la niñita así inesperadamente –am… hola… Zoe –fue lo único que pude decir, Emilia dijo que era escurridiza pero no que se aparecía como un fantasma!, note que la niña me miraba extraño, ok hoy es el día en que todos me miran así?!.

-tú quien eres? –dijo la niña confundida, yo la mire algo extrañado –hola?, te pregunte quien eres? –volvió a decir la niña

-am… si, lo siento yo soy Glitch soy amigo de tú hermana –dije, note que la niña empezó a mirar para todos lados, como si estuviera buscando algo?

-en donde está mi hermana? –me dijo la niña, yo la mire

-am… Emilia tenia… que salir por emergencia… y me pidió que te cuidara –dije, la niña solo me miro, ok le mentí a una niña de no sé cuántos años?

-oye quieres jugar? –me pegunto la niña, yo solo la mire extrañado

-am.. sí –le dije, la niña estaba sonriendo, en eso la niña agarro mi mano y me empezó a jalarme para que la siguiera a la sala

-quieres jugar a las escondidas? –dijo Zoe, yo la mire y pensé, bueno tal vez no sea tan malo jugar a las escondidas con ella, y asentí –dale tú cuentas –añadió la niña para luego salir corriendo, ok esta niña es bastante inquieta

Empecé a contar, no se porque acepte jugar?, cuando termine empecé a buscar a la niña –Zoe, Zoe en donde estas? –dije, la busque en la cocina, el baño y el cuarto de la niña, en donde se abra metido pensé, hasta que escuche un grito, cuando voltee, me sorprendí de ver a la niña

-gane, gane –dijo la niña riendo, como lo izo?, como bajo sin que la viera? –cuentas otra vez –volvió a decir la niña

-no, no Zoe, sí jugamos a otra cosa que no sea las escondidas –dije, en verdad estas buscando a una niña tan escurridiza cansa

-ok, ya vuelvo –dijo subiendo las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto, me pregunto que estará buscando?, hasta que vi a Zoe con una sesta de peluches y tazas? –listo ya volvi –dijo sonriendo

-am… Zoe, para que es esto? –pregunte, note que la niña me miraba extrañada por la pregunta

-vamos a jugar al te porque? –dijo la niña, alto al te?! Yo soy un chico no voy a jugar a eso, esta loca esa niña o que?

-Zoe y no hay otra cosa que podamos jugar? –pregunte, note que Zoe me miraba, esto si es muy incomodo

-porque no quieres jugar al te? –pregunto la niña, es broma verdad?, antes que pudiera decir algo vi que la niña coloco cara de cachorrito

-niña algo que debes saber, es que esa carita no funciona con migo –dije, vi que Zoe cambio la cara de perrito por una seria, si que se nota que es la hermana menor de Emilia, en eso note que la niña dio una sonrisa que izo que un escalofrió me llegase

-bueno entonces voy a guardar esto y jugamos otra cosa –me dijo la niña sin borrar esa sonrisa

Punto de vista de Zoe….

Agarre mis ositos de peluche y mis tasitas, colocándolas en la sesta, vi que ese niño se empezó a asustar ni que le fuera a hacer algo malo… aun –ya regreso –dije antes de subir para guardar mis juguetes y empezar mi venganza, esto va a se divertido pensé, cuando entre en mi cuarto coloque la sesta en el piso y empecé a buscar unas cosas, busque en armario un balde, en el cajón de mi mesita de noche brillantina, y bajo mi cama un pote de baba de color verde que a mi hermana le da asco – bien, bien si ese niño quiere jugar otra cosa, pues eso tendrá –me dije, antes de echar la brillantina y la baba en el balde.

Punto de vista de Glitch…

-ya paso mucho, porque la niña no ha bajado? –me dije, decidí subir a buscar a la niña pero algo dentro de mi me decía que era una mala idea, subí por las escaleras hacia la habitación de la niña –Zoe, Zoe –la empecé a llamar abriendo la puerta ni una respuesta y la habitación de la niña estaba oscura y sin señal de ella, esto ya me está asustando –Zoe dónde estás? –dije entrando en el cuarto, escuche que una cuerda fue jalada, antes que pudiera reaccionar un líquido verde callo sobre mi –que es esto?! –dije asqueado, note que el líquido tenia brillantina?, esto es asqueroso, en eso escuche una risita detrás de mi, cuando voltee hay estaba Zoe riéndose

-ja, ja, ja que no te dijo mi hermana que soy muy traviesa –me dijo Zoe, yo la mire enojado

-ja,ja que graciosa, si quieres toma una foto duran más –dije sarcásticamente y enojado, en eso escuche el flash de una cámara –lo decía en juego! –dije atónico, la niña volvió a sonreír como hace rato

-pero dijiste que tomara una foto? –me dijo la niña, esta niña no sabe que es el sarcasmo

-Zoe a dormir ahora –dije seriamente, la niña me miro enojada y juro que estaba mas que hace rato

-pero son la 8:30, y no tengo sueño –me dijo Zoe, yo la mire con seriedad y la niña seguía enojada con migo

-que tengo que hacer para que vayas a dormir? –le dije a la niña, vi que la niña estaba pensando y sonreía, esa sonrisa aun me dio ese escalofrió

-en primer lugar, que no seas un gruñón y en segundo que seas más amable –me dijo la niña, antes que pudiera decir algo sonó mi teléfono, note que la niña me observa raro cuando reviso era un mensaje de un número desconocido

"_hola Glitch es Emilia, era para saber si Zoe no te a causado problemas, y se me olvido decirte que suele hacer bromas bastante pesada"_

Cuando termine de leer el mensaje y vuelvo la vista hacia Zoe , la niña ya no estaba –porque creo que será una noche muy larga –me dije, en primero me dirigí al baño a limpiarme cuando termine empecé a buscar a Zoe hasta que la vi jugar en la sala con un oso de peluche –Zoe que estas haciendo? –le pregunte acercándome a la niña

-Teddy y yo estamos jugando al te –dijo la niña sin voltear a verme, yo la mire algo extrañado, saque mi teléfono y mire la hora ya van a ser la 9:00

-muy bien niña, a dormir que ya es tarde –le dije, Zoe me miro por unos segundos para luego torcerme los ojos y seguir jugando, en verdad se parece a Emilia pensé –vamos Zoe debes ir a dormir –le volvi a decir

-no tengo sueño, y no voy a dormir –dijo la niña, estoy ya es el colmo pensé, en eso alce a la niña ya arto llevándola a su cuarto

-ya Zoe, a dormir ahora –dije con seriedad colocándola en el suelo, la niña solo me tocia los ojos enojada, DIOS! Si así es tener una hermana menor me alegro de no tener una, la niña aun estaba enojada, respire y voltee a verla –oye, ya se que nos conocimos mal pero necesito que vayas a dormir en verdad –le dije más tranquilo, note que la niña observo el suelo

-está bien iré a dormir –me dijo la niña, gracias al cielo, la niña camino hacia la cama acostándose, yo me dirigí a la puerta apagando la luz y saliendo del cuarto, baje las escaleras hacia la sala, me senté a esperar a que llegara Emilia para poder irme, hasta que escuche el sonido de la puerta de la zona de arriba, voltee a ver a Zoe que estaba bajando las escaleras, acercándose donde estaba yo

-Zoe pensé que te habías dormido ya? –dije extrañado mirando a la pequeña

-no puedo dormir –me dijo la niña, que fue lo que me dijo Emilia… ah! Si, si quería que se durmiera tenía que contarle un cuento o cantarle e…. cantar no soy tan bueno en eso

-ven, te contare un cuento para que te duermas –le dije a la niña, Zoe asintió, ambos subimos las escaleras al cuarto de la pequeña, Zoe se acostó y yo me senté en una silla cerca de la cama –bien Zoe quieres que te cuente? –le pregunte a la niña, Zoe señalo un estante lleno de libros, me acerque al estante y saque un libro que en la portada decía "Blanca Nieves y Los Siete Enanos" volvi donde Zoe antes que empezara a leer el libro Zoe llamó mi atención –que pasa no quieres que te lea este cuento? –le pregunte a la niña

-no solo quería saber, porque eres amable con migo después de la broma que te hice? –dijo la pequeña abrazando a su osito de peluche

-oye eso quedo olvidado, no pienses en el pasado –le dije a la pequeña, la niña me miro con tristeza

-Glitch perdón por haberte jugado esa broma –le oí decir a la niña, le sonreí y empecé a contarle el cuento, al momento que termine Zoe estaba dormida, vaya esto es lo más raro que me a pasado ser el niñero de último minuto de una pequeña niña, deje el libro en el estante otra vez otra vez, y me dirigí hacia la puerta no obstante de voltear y ver a la pequeña dormida, sonreí y salí del cuarto de la pequeña, al momento en que baje la puerta se abrió ya habían llegado Emilia, Bodie, y Mo

-hola Glitch – me dijo Emilia, yo le devolví el saludo –como se portó Zoe con tigo? –me pregunto después de lo que paso me dio algo de decirle la broma me izo

-se portó bien, no hubo ningún problema –le dije note que Emilia estaba extrañada

-qué raro por lo generar termina haciendo bromas o otra cosa, me sorprende que lo hallas manejado –me dijo sonriendo –y gracias por el favor, aunque en verdad no era necesario –dijo mirando a Bodie, nos despedimos de Emilia y nos fuimos a casa, esto va a ser una experiencia que no olvidare.

* * *

espero que les halla gustado

un saludo a todos y aquí se despide su dulce agemonio bye bye


End file.
